Family Meets Dragon
by Tehninja11
Summary: Igneel wishes to see Natsu and gets a pleasant surprise when he meets two new people! A bit of Romance but not a lot Nalu (Obviously) One-Shot!


**A/N: Hey Guys! I haven't written a story in a while so I decided to write this before school starts up again in a week to get my creative juices flowing! During the school year I will probably be writing more so I can practice my writing skills so that I don't slack off and fall behind in my Advanced Placement class. As always constructive criticism is welcomed, Hope You Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I haven't exactly found Hiro Mashima just yet so for now all I own is my story's plot and the OC.**

As Igneel sat alone in his cave, he wondered how long it would take his not-so-smart son to find him. Sure, every now and again some avid adventurer would stumble by him but they all screamed and ran away. He hasn't had any real human interaction since he had to leave his son all those years ago. Believe me, he never wanted to leave Natsu but he had to. The magic council had made all the dragons go off into hiding. Even the few that had human children to look after.

As that last thought was going through his mind, he saw three heads making their way up the mountain side. Two were blond and the other was...PINK! Now that caught the old dragons interest. He always knew not to get his hopes up in case it was just a coincidence, but not very many people have pink hair.

"Come on dad, climb faster!" Said a voice that seemed to belong to a child ranging from age 4-6. When he noticed that, he knew it wouldn't be his son with the pink hair. Natsu would never get some one to love him, right? But the next things he heard are what changed his mind drastically.

"I'll show you fast" Said an older male voice as he rocketed up the mountain.

"Natsu wait up, not all of us like proving points to five year olds" Now that voice was obviously female. She sounded like she was the same age as Natsu.

But that doesn't matter. Once she called the male 'Natsu' the fire dragon knew that his son had finally found him and to say he was proud would be an understatement. He wasn't only proud of the fact that his son had found him but also that he obviously had a family to call his own. He didn't have long to think about that though when he saw a small hand grip the edge of the mountain leading into his cave. Was it just him or has Natsu shrunk, like, a lot? Just then a little blonde haired boy who was clearly out of breath climbed up and over the mountain side with the help of his parents who followed right behind him. One man with spiky pink hair and black eyes and a woman with neat, blonde hair and soft brown eyes. The young lad looked like a combination of both with out of control blonde hair and pitch black eyes. If he wasn't surprised already, the next thing the youngster did is what shocked him the most.

"Oi, are you Igneel the fire dragon. If you're not and you know where he is tell us or I'll beat it outta ya!" Shouted the little spitfire. Never in his long life had The Great Igneel been shouted at. Especially by a five year old. This boy was obviously his son's kid.

"Haru! Mind your manners!" Shouted the woman as she ran up and grabbed her son, carrying him a little further away from the dragon.

"Igneel, is that really you?" Said the pinkette in disbelief. He slowly walked closer to the dragon as he recognized him as the one who raised him as a boy.

"Natsu my boy, you finally found where I was hiding,I've missed you." Igneel said as Natsu all but ran towards his foster father and gave him the biggest hug he could.

"Damn it Igneel why did you disappear? Do you have any clue how long I spent looking for you?" Natsu said, tears falling his his face. This was a first for anyone to see. It's extremely rare for Natsu to cry but now his just letting it all out.

After crying for a while and more swearing the pink haired dragon slayer realized he still had two very important people to introduce. His wife and his son. But Igneel beat him to it.

"You two, what are your names? Also what is your relation to my son?" Igneel was trying to come off as a little tough but it turns out he scared them a good bit. Natsu noticed their fear and walked over to them, wrapping and arm around Lucy's waist, and using his other hand to pat his son's head who stood behind him, more than a little scared.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! This is my wife Luce, and my son Haru. She uses celestial spirit magic and Haru is learning how to control his fire dragon slayer magic since he was born with it." Natsu said excitedly. He loved introducing them to people because they were the two most precious people to him and he loved them with all his heart. He would die for them and they knew it.

"They can speak can't they? Let them introduce themselves!" The dragon bellowed louder then any of the three have ever heard. This however only proved to scare them more. Now, Lucy was leaning into Natsu more and reaching for her keys while the once energetic Haru was clinging to his mother's back for comfort and safety.

"M-My n-n-name is Lucy and I was once a Heartfilia. L-Like Natsu said I practice celestial spirit magic, we met a long time ago in Hargeon and got married a few years ago and had Haru." She managed to stutter out leaning more and more on to Natsu for support. As he noticed how scared they were, Natsu picked up his son and held Lucy a bit tighter to show them that there was nothing to be afraid of. Now little Haru was feeling a little more brave and thought that if his mom could, then he would be able to introduce himself as well.

"My name's Haru and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard just like my mom and dad. I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic and get lessons from dad and Romeo from the guild." He said acting tough even though just moments ago he was hiding behind his mother and father. Feeling a whole bunch safer then before, both Lucy and Haru walked just a few feet closer to the big dragon. As they did, the dragon gave a hearty laugh.

"Welcome to the family you two. I know I might seem scary to you two but I would never do anything to hurt the two people closest to my son. Speaking of which, Natsu, what happened to your scarf?" The old red dragon asked already knowing the answer. He could see it plain as day around his grandson's neck, he just wanted to hear Natsu say it for him self.

"Can't you see or are you finally going blind? I gave it Haru obviously. You gave it to me, and I gave it to my son the day he was born." This showed just how much Natsu has matured over the years. Just a few years back he wouldn't let anyone touch his scarf but once his son came into the world, he saw a new light that made him act more like a father and less like a child himself.

After that they all sat and talked for hours about almost everything. Igneel explained why he left, Natsu and Lucy talked about their adventure from day one and they all talked about what was going on and Fairy Tail in general.

The sun had set and Haru was sound asleep on his father's lap as they got ready to make their way down the mountain and back to the hotel for the night. Before they stood up however, Igneel had one last thing to say.

"Lucy, please stay by my son's side. He may be reckless but he does love you and your son with all his heart. Just please don't leave him" The dragon almost pleaded. He wanted to say what he knew his son never would be able to.

Her response was short and simple "Wasn't planning on it."

And so they said their good byes and just before they left Igneel called Natsu over for one last word in private. Natsu gave Lucy Haru and ran over to Igneel.

"Please make sure to come back and visit soon. It may not seem it but I do get lonely and I do start to miss you." Igneel said to his son and Natsu agreed.

"Don't worry, you have my word that we'll be back as often as possible but now we've got to get going" And with that he ran back to his wife and son and they walked down the mountain hand-in-hand.

As they left Igneel watched them climb down until they were out of sight and for the first night in a long time, he slept easy knowing that he would be able to see his son again and that Natsu had grown into the type of man that Igneel had always wanted him to be.

* * *

**And That's the end of my story! Hope you enjoyed it and please comment if you think that anything needs improving! Put a lot of effort into this so please no Flames! If you enjoyed, check out one of my other stories! And now it is time for me to got to bed cuz it's like midnight and I'm tired!**

**Tehninja11 OUT! **


End file.
